


Static

by SimmeringSun



Series: The Lost Boys [6]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Swearing, because yknow Bass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: (Takes place before Mega Man 11)Forte was too busy looking for his missing friend to worry about what Wily was up to behind his lab door.





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drive for a bit. Not sure if it can accurately happen before Mega Man 11 (I havent played it yet) but uuuuhhhhh yeah. Just something about why Forte and Blues aren't in 11. this is terrible. why do I make stuff like this

The last time Forte saw Blues he was smiling. 

The two were both in Forte’s room; a paused game of Mario Kart flickering on the TV. Treble was sitting on Blues’ lap, licking his face as Blues laughed and held onto his sunglasses so they wouldn't fall off. Blues was happy, or at least as happy as he can be with his circumstances. Forte remembers Blues turning to him and saying, “Dude, you're so lucky to have such a good dog”. And Forte smiled a bit and said “Yeah, I guess I am.”

And that was it. 

That was all Forte could recall. Just a room only lit by the dim light of the TV, and his best friend playing with his dog. 

There were no sharp words traded between the two friends that day. Blues didn’t show any signs that his core was giving him problems like it sometimes does. There was no farewell. No warning or declaration of leaving. Blues just left Forte's room to go back to his place under the bridge, and then he was gone.

Forte didn't worry at first. He figured Blues was off doing his thing. Sometimes Blues would go off and be a hero; helping all that he saw. Forte never understood why he chose to help these humans, but Blues would shrug and say “I might as well.”

But when time passed and Blues didn’t knock on Forte's window to ask to play games with him, or wait at the local park to go and cause some mayhem, Forte knew something was wrong.

He checked up and down the city. He looked at their usual hang out spots and even places he and Blues have never been to. But there was no signs of the red robot anywhere.

Forte would never admit it, but worry plagued him. Images of Blues’ core, unstable and nuclear, just suddenly letting up played in Forte's mind. What if Blues was hurt and alone? What if he was dead, with not even pieces of him left? The sight of even a loose screw on the sidewalk would make Forte stop and look around.

How could someone just disappear like that? It didn't make any sense to the Wilybot.

Before he would go out to search each morning, Wily would barrard him with questions and ramblings of plans.

“I have plans Bass, big plans! And I want you to be there and not screw them up this time.”, He would say. He would go on and on about some old system he had found. Something him and Light worked on many years ago. Forte barely listened to the old man when he got like this. Forte was sick of empty plans. He just wanted to see his best friend again.

The doctor would spend most of his time in the his lab those times. The sounds of whirring and the sounds of gears moving played on in the inside. But over the sounds of power tools and gears moving was static. The static played so much behind the door. It was loud and grating. Forte was never tempted to see what the hell was in there though. In fact, Treble seemed more concerned about what was in there than Forte.

The robotic canine would whine and bark at the door. The scratch marks got Wily pissed, and the barking drove him nuts, so Forte would have to gently prod Treble away from the lab door and take him with to go look for Blues. Forte chalked it up as him being bothered by the noises in there. Treble seemed to be bothered by the static the most. Thankfully the great volume of the static has been fading away over time, but Treble was never this whiny before over anything. Forte didn't have time to worry about Treble's weird obsession with the lab.

After three weeks, Forte thought about giving up. Maybe Blues just really up and left. Maybe he got sick of Forte teasing him and decided to ignore him. He thought about all those times he called Blues’ hair dumb or called him dorky. He thought about the time he commented on Blues’ slightly robotic voice and the other had looked so hurt that Forte was at a loss for words. If Forte thought about it, he wasn't a really good friend. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out why Blues would up and leave, but it still hurt.

But the friendship bracelet Blues made that Forte carries around tells a very different story. Blues was the stupid robot who would play games with Forte and go places with him. He was the one who would ignore Forte to pet Treble. He was the one who would laugh at Forte's jokes and make cool drawings. He was he one who looked away and mumbled “Forte, there’s times where all I want to do is hang out with you”. He wouldn’t just go away.

One night Forte had just found it all too much. He took one look at the bracelet Blues had made him about a long time and he missed him so much. He hated how much the Lightbot was affecting him. He hated how he had no answers to where he was. 

He put an arm around Treble. He was licking Forte's face worriedly right next to him. Forte felt his face heat up as tears built up in his eyes. He only cried five times in his life, yet here he is crying for his best friend.

“Stupid Blues..Where the fuck are you?”, He says out loud. Treble's head perks up at the Lightbot's name.

“You miss Blues too, huh boy?”, Forte mumbles as he pets Treble's head. Treble nods his head towards the door, a whining noise building up in him. Forte looks at him confused.

“What's wrong Treble?”

The dog whines a bit and licks the beads on the friendship bracelet. Forte sighs heavily and continues to pet him.

“Yeah I know, I miss him too. We'll find Blues though.”, Forte tries to explain to Treble, but the dog just barks and nods his head towards the door again. Before Forte could question the dog, he jumps off the bed and runs out of Forte's room.

Forte sighs and gets up to go follow Treble. He really didn't feel like playing around with the dog right now. Usually Treble was good at telling when Forte was in a bad mood, but now the dog just seemed clueless.

“Listen Treble, maybe we can play tomorrow.”, Forte says as he catches up to the dog. He pinches the bridge of his nose when the dog stops at the front of Wily's lab and starts clawing at the door. Luckily the doctor was sleeping.

“Treble, why are you so obsessed with the stupid lab?”, The Wilybot asks. He bends down and pets Treble's head and the dog whines and barks at the door.

Forte sighs and gently pushes Treble away from the clawed door. 

“Really Treble. There's nothing in there but loose bolts and maybe dumb robots. There's nothing important in there.”

Treble tries moving against Forte's directing. Before Forte could even see it coming, Treble snarls and bites down on his finger. Forte yelps and holds his hand back. He stands there for a few seconds in shock and looks down at his finger in disbelief. Treble has never bitten him before. He was usually nice and gentle to Forte.

“Jesus christ.”, Forte says exasperated “If I open the door will you stop acting like this?”

Treble continues to whine and scratch at the door. Forte rolls his eyes before he opens the lab door.

“See! There's nothing there!”, Forte says without even looking inside.

There's a faint sound that comes from the room. A soft, broken sounding static that gives Forte chills. 

Before Forte can even look up to see what it is, Treble is running into the room. He barks and whines with such urgency that Forte turns his head quickly and he feels everything around him stop when he sees what's inside that lab.

He's laid out on a table, his best friend. There are straps around his legs and arms, but the robot looks so tired and weakened that Forte doubts they're necessary now. 

There are so many incisions. So many cuts and synthetic skin peeled back to reveal wires, ICs, and...gears? If Forte didn't see the way the other's lips mouthed his name he'd think that the robot was long gone.

“Blues”, Forte chokes out. He feels like the room is spinning. A flurry of different emotions wrestle within him. It takes Forte ten seconds to take in the sight before he almost trips over air from how fast he's running towards his friend.

“Holy shit, Blues!”, Forte says. “Oh god, what the fuck did he do to you? I'll fucking kill him!” 

Broken static is his response. Forte is close enough to where he can see the skin peeled back on Blues’ throat area. The wires were sticking out awkwardly; like they were haphazardly cut. It was no wonder why Blues’ voice was reduced to static.

Forte quickly undoes the bonds holding Blues down, and he helps the smaller robot sit up. Blues lets out a choked sound that makes Forte's core clench. Tears were falling out of Blues’ eyes, his chest heaving as broken bits of static passed through his mouth.

“Oh god Blues. I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, I'm such an idiot. I've been looking for you everywhere, but you were here all along.”

Blues quickly hugs Forte, sobbing into his shoulder as his whole body trembled and shook. Forte was surprised by the hug. He didn't understand why Blues wasn't angry with him. But Forte couldn't focus on that right now. He needed to get the Lightbot out of there.

“Blues”, Forte says as he runs his hand through Blues’ matted hair. “I'm going to get you out of here. We'll find someone to get you fixed, I promise.”

Forte carefully untangles himself from the hug. He looks around the room, and sure enough, Blues’ shades were on one of the counters. Forte plucked the shades from under the pile of papers it was sticking out of. Blues had told him once that his eyes were sensitive to light. 

“I'm going to go pack a bag. I'll be right back.”, Forte says as he carefully puts the glasses in Blues’ hand. Blues quickly grabs onto Forte's wrist when he turns to leave, a flurry of static voicing his protests.

“Don't worry, I'm not leaving you here.”, Forte says gently. He tries to ignore how weak the other's grip is. “I'll be right back, I promise.”

Blues hesitantly lets go of Forte, his mouth quivering as more sobs slipped out. Forte has seen Blues cry before, but he's never seen him look so broken. It scared him.

Forte runs back to his room as fast as he can. He opens up his closet and rips out the first bag he can find, his hands shaking as he stuffs in everything he thinks will be useful.

When Forte is satisfied he runs back to the lab with his bag in tow. He sees Treble whine and rub his head against Blues’ legs that hang off the lab table while Blues cries into his hands. 

“Blues, We're going to get you out of here ok? I'm going to get you help to fix you.”, Forte says gently as his eyes look over all of Blues’ injuries. Forte just couldn't understand why Wily would do this to Blues. Forte wanted to kill him, but he knew Blues needed help first.

“Everything’s going to be ok Blues. I promise. Fuck- I’m so sorry Blues.”, Forte says as he gently picks the other robot up. Blues lets out a sound of static, and Forte feels awful that he doesn’t know what Blues is trying to say. 

Forte doesn’t know any doctor who he trusts. He only knew Light besides Wily, and Forte knows that Light has hurt Blues before. He tries not to think about the lack of trustful doctors to help Blues at that moment. All he knew then was that he needed to get Blues out of there.

So Forte ran out of the lab and building, until he looked back and couldn’t see it anymore.

* * *

Wily walked down to his lab, his bones creaking as he opened the door. He looked at the empty table and sighed unfazed. 

“Well..I have all the information I need anyways.”, He mumbles out loud as he looks at the notes and replicas of the gear system sitting on the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a theory that Proto Man had the gear system in him and I had to do this, because if he did then of course Wily would open him up to reference it again. idk tho


End file.
